Fallen Guardian
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: She was so much more. She was a creature that lurked in the shadows and yet touched the light within. She was half of what she rightfully should have been. She is right now a mental case. She needs help and GenSoukai seems to be the place.


They protect the ones who fall. But who protects them when they fall? For we are the mourners, the mourners of the dead but they are the deadly so mourn for them instead…

A place where there are bloody streams tainted with water and bones instead of flowers. Is this a twisted scene or is it a twisted dream?

So suck their blood and crush there bones…

…For when we fall, we fall alone…

Chapter One

"Remind me why we're here again?" A very impatient Hisoka stared at the clock.

'_It must be something big, they've called everybody down…_' Hisoka picked up the thought from one of the nearby shinigami.

"So why haven't they started yet?" Tsuzuki whined while thinking about apple pie.

"They're waiting for—" The door crashed open as someone flew through with unimaginable speed.

"NO BIG DEAL? THIS IS A GODFORSAKING MEETING RAY! IT'S PART OF YOUR FLIPPIN JOB!" A tall woman followed through the flying splinters. She turned with her gold eyes flashing to Chief Konoe. "I'm sorry we're late Chief… my brother was acting like fool… as usual…"

Chief Konoe looked a year older.

'_Oh great… The hellcat is back…'_

'…_Tatsumi's not going to be happy with her destruction bill…'_

'_POOR RAY!'_

'_Why the hell does she use her brother as a weapon?'_

'_She would look great in that skirt I saw in the Pinkhouse catalogue…'_

'_She's paying for that door.'_

At this point Hisoka tried to stop listening to the churning thoughts in his head that weren't his.

"Psst… Anjyl…" Wakaba whispered to the slender individual. "Erm… The door…"

"Oh yes. Yes the door. Ah yes. I'll take care of it." At this point a lone figure awkwardly staggered out of the rubble. He had a friendly face that was framed with waist length ebony bangs that gradually went into neck length black hair that was contrasted by a pair of gold eyes. "By scent and sound and all that's free, Become what is now a memory." He murmured the words under his voice so that barely anyone could hear him. After a few seconds the slivers of wood started joining together by blue lightning and in a few minutes there was a finished door with the doorknob to finish.

Hisoka looked slightly impressed. Tsuzuki leaned toward him. "That's Ray Ibarra, he specializes in regeneration and thunder spells. He's a fun person to be around—he eats more then me… And that's Anjyl Komicana, his twin sister. She specializes in curses and the more gloomy kind of enchantments. They're in charge of area ten, Chuubu."

'_Someone who eats more then Tsuzuki… FAT CHANCE! But curses… hm…'_

Hisoka took a better look at the female head of Chuubu. She looked around twenty-one and had long wavy black hair that reached her waist. She had two locks of grey hair that tumbled down past her neck. Hisoka winced as he saw her skeletal hands that had a pair of chunky silver cuffs that were tightly fastened against her wrists so it seemed to be cutting off the blood circulation in her hands. She had a fiery rage in her gold eyes that seemed to burn through anything. The two siblings looked strangely cat like.

"… We're all friends here! So let's start the meeting…" Watari smiled uneasily, trying frantically to calm the mood.

"Yes!" Tatsumi suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in. "There have been reported sightings of a wild shiki in various regions."

"And requires us all because?" Yuma tilted her head curiously as she arouse the obvious question on everybody's mind.

At this Watari came in. "This shiki is extremely vicious and does not like humans. The few shinigami who met up with it barely made it away alive." A few people nodded their heads and Hisoka noticed that one of them had a severely distorted face. "The shiki's name is Saralee and is a parasitic type."

Ray's face visibly twisted. "Isn't she dead?"

"Someone has either resurrected her dead soul or it's another shiki posing as her."

"So don't you need someone from the resurrection unit?" Tsuzuki inquired suddenly interested in the subject.

Watari grimaced. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. The resurrection unit refuses to tell us anything! They say that it is a private matter that we don't need to know about."

"Bah. They're probably just still sore at the fact that we whupped their butts at fencing." An elderly shinigami looked very bitter.

"Takémura-san! Please, such anger is not good for your health!" A small woman, most likely his assistant, rushed to his side with worry.

"Watari there's something they told you that you're not telling us…" Hisoka looked accusingly at the scientist. He could clearly feel the guilt on the man's soul.

"Well—they made me promise that I wouldn't tell you people…" Watari was squirming under the gaze of everyone in the room.

"To hell with this! Tell us Watari—NOW." Anjyl's eyes glinted with bloodlust. "I'm not in a good mood so tell us before I go trash the resurrection department and your face…" She cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"What's with the sudden outburst Miss Komicana? You rarely even look at us during meetings so what gives us this great honor?" Takémura looked at her with a new interest. "Have you lost anything recently?"

With that comment Anjyl snapped. With a speed that Hisoka envied she was gripping Takémura's collar ready to punch the lights out of him. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" She hissed with even more fury then usual. "Because it wasn't funny…"

"ANJYL KOMICANA! CALM YOURSELF!" Chief Konoe roared at the furious woman. When she finally sat down she was still glaring at Takémura. "Would you please explain your inappropriate behavior?" (**A/N Lol he sounds like a teacher…)**

"Look! Some idiot came and raided my residence and then I get called down for this worthless meeting, which for your information, SUCKED!"

"Someone _ransacked_ your home?" One of the other shinigami looked very disgruntled at this.

"YES YOU DEAF PEOPLE! And they stole something idiots!" She stood up and started toward the door.

"What's missing?" Asked an albino male shinigami Hisoka knew as Yūrei Ōkami.

"I don't know you fools! I got called down here!" She slammed the door behind her making the window rattle.

Ray stood up with an apologetic look on his face. "I'll go get her before she goes and destroy a town or something."

'_Spoiled brat…She probably got her way when she was young.'_

"So-o…" Watari looked at the remaining people.

"You might as well tell us what you're keeping from us… Or we'll sic our interrogator on you." Yūrei shot a pointlessly charming smile at the now sweating Watari. "So what'll it be? Do you talk or should I?"

"Fine! Fine! FINE!" Watari cracked under the pleasant gaze of the white haired individual. "The shiki fades in and out of the imaginary world. But the Resurrection Unit says that when the soul was called it didn't go willingly. Saralee's soul was one that was in a very cursed tomb. It was enchanted so that you couldn't make it halfway through without dropping dead. In our case melting."

"So how did she get reborn?"

"Well there is one way…"

"Well what is it?" Saya looked concerned at the situation.

"You have to have the—" At this Watari was cut off by a breathless Ray.

"…I…we need backup!" Ray wheezed out looking panicked. "Anjyl's going berserk in the streets of Tokyo! I—I don't know what happened… she just snapped suddenly!"

That's when Hisoka noticed the thin line of blood trickling out of the corner of Ray's mouth. And that his left arm was hanging limply at his side.

"Let's move!" Yūrei and many other shinigami stood up with new urgency and headed toward the door and windows. Takémura cast a fuda and with an explosion he was gone.

"Don't just stand there kid! We got to move!" Watari looked frightened as he gently shoved Ray out of the room. "We're in hot water now…"

XxXxX

"I don't understand. Why do we all need to go?" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki as they

rushed to the scene of crime.

"If it were someone else we would only send two people but… This is Anjyl and she's. temperamental… But she rarely reacts seriously to anything so I don't know why she cracked."

"But when she does she's a truly fearsome person…" Yūrei was suddenly beside them looking grim. "I was just there. It's absolutely horrifying so hurry up Tsuzuki. I hope we won't but we may need Touda." And then he faded off.

"Yūrei Ōkami. The Ghost Wolf. I mean sure we're dead but he actually acts like a phantom! He's an amusing person but when he interrogates someone he turns all depressing. He in charge of sector eight, Tōuhoku." Tsuzuki looked equally as grim.

"What did he mean 'We may need Touda'?"

"Well when a shinigami goes bad…" Tsuzuki trailed off. "But I hope we won't need Touda too…"

"So in other words we may have to obliterate—HOLY SHIT!"

They had arrived the site of devastation.


End file.
